This invention relates generally to electrical appliances and specifically to microwave ovens which have a frame defining a cooking chamber, and a door hingedly mounted to the frame. More particularly, this invention relates to such appliances which utilize an interlock switch, mounted in the door jamb, actuated by probe means extending from the door in alignment with the door jamb. The interlock switch permits the oven to be operated only when the oven door is fully closed and latched, thereby providing a highly desirable safety feature.
Interlock switches used for this purpose typically comprise two electrically coupled switches, both of which must be actuated in order for operating power to be passed to the oven. The value of such an interlock switch is, of course, reduced if one of the two electrically coupled switches becomes welded closed due to tampering, equipment malfunction or some spurious condition. If this occurs, actuation of the unaffected switch will be the only action necessary to allow operating power to be passed to the oven. This, of course, would defeat many of the safety benefits associated with a conventional interlock switch.